


Panda Bear

by Quinqafterdark (Quinquangularist)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Edgeplay, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, dont look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinquangularist/pseuds/Quinqafterdark
Summary: "What's up, daddy?"George is going to kill him.He knows George is going to kill him the second he says it, with a smile he can't seem to reign in and the kind of heat in his guts he can't help but associate with George by now. He's got the stream open, muted, watches George's lips curl into a grin, just a little too polished, a little too controlled, and knows he is in trouble.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 41
Kudos: 277





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> dont fucking look at me im posting this anonymously so nobody fucking associates me with this my gf and the gc pressured me into writing this and now it exists jesus christ

"What's up, daddy?"

George is going to kill him. 

He knows George is going to kill him the second he says it, with a smile he can't seem to reign in and the kind of heat in his guts he can't help but associate with George by now. He's got the stream open, muted, watches George's lips curl into a grin, just a little too polished, a little too controlled, and knows he is in trouble. 

His insides twist, and Sapnap blinks rapidly, takes a deep breath, and is as normal as can ever be said for him for the rest of the call. So is George. It does nothing to ease the fear that grips him. 

When it's over, Sapnap is expecting George to call him. He's not the pacing type, but he does bite his lip bloody, tongues the cut and feels the sting, resists the urge to make it worse. 

He picks up on first ring of course. 

"Turn on your camera," 

Sapnap swallows thickly, contained onscreen in his little box. George doesn't turn his on. 

"Strip. And then sit back down." 

"George-"

"-Shut up. Do it." 

Sapnap's shirt hits the floor, followed by his sweatpants, and he sits, in his underwear, stares at the lens of his webcam, nothing to see on the monitor but discord and himself. 

"Georgie," he murmurs, "I didn't mean to, earlier,"

"Yes you did." 

He's right. 

Sapnap spends painfully long seconds listening for George, hoping he'll say something, anything. 

There's silence. 

"George-"

"Daddy? _Daddy_ , Sapnap?" 

Sapnap opens his mouth, can think of nothing to say, shuts it. 

George's voice takes on a warning tone, words carefully enunciated and sharper than knives. 

"You know better, Sapnap, don't you?" 

Sapnap nods, "Mm,"

"What?" 

"Yes, George." 

"See? You do know how to behave. You just need a firm hand, don't you?" 

Sapnap's breath catches in his throat, and he grips the armrests of his chair. 

"Yes." 

"Do you _want_ to call me daddy, or were you trying to goad me into teaching you a lesson?" 

Sapnap doesn't speak for a moment, and George snaps, 

"Well?" 

"No! I- you called, and I-" 

"-You wanted me to bend you over your desk and fuck you while you call me daddy? Play happy families with you? Indulge your disgusting little Freudian fantasies? Is that it?" 

Sapnap swallows, shifts in the chair, and blinks at the webcam, where he knows George is watching. 

"I'm sorry, Georgie-" 

"Oh, no, you're not sorry, pretty boy,” George’s voice is cold, never raised when they do this, he doesn’t need to, “but you will be." 

Sapnap very nearly gasps at the full body shiver that wracks him.

"I thought I told you to strip. Take your underwear off." 

Sapnap pulls his boxer briefs down over his thighs, shoves them down over his calves, squeezes his legs together involuntarily as George hums, appraising. 

“There’s my good boy. Why don’t you touch yourself for me?” 

There’s a vulnerability in this, in that George can see him, can see everything he’s doing, every shudder and each twitch of his hand, and he can’t see George. George could be doing anything right now, could be in his room with a hand down his sweatpants, or he could be fucking with his phone, scrolling twitter, and Sapnap wouldn’t know either way. Sapnap bites his lip, hears fabric shift on the other end of the call, and raises his hand from the armrest, lets his jaw drop and licks a broad line up the length of his palm before closing it around himself, fingers almost unbearably cold against his own skin. 

“Do you want-”

“-I want you to feel good darling, nice and slow for me now, yeah?” George lets out a sigh, controlled and gentle, “Might have you tell me exactly what you thought you were doing today,” Sapnap gasps gently, feels heat pool and twist in his gut as George murmurs, “that’s it, you can go a little faster, darling, so well behaved when you know you’re being watched.”

Sapnap whines, “Please,” and ups his pace, raises his free hand to press up against his lips, stifling sound. 

“If you’re going to have your hand at your mouth, might as well put your fingers in so you can suck on them and pretend they’re mine instead of saying anything else you’ll regret.” Sapnap moans without meaning to, claps his hand over his mouth and George murmurs, “ah ah, come on, open, good boy,” voice low and even.

His fingers are cold in his mouth, rapidly warming as he lets his head fall back, listens to George hum approvingly, “So pretty for me,” as his breath hitches slightly, “faster darling, come on, let me hear you whine around your fingers.” 

Sapnap moans, shame warming his face as he feels the line of saliva slide from the edge of his lips, and the sounds of movement coming through his headphones grow louder as George lets out a breath, “Fuck, Sap, I miss your mouth. Bet you’d beg me to let you get on your knees, wouldn’t you?” and groans softly when Sapnap makes some embarrassingly desperate noise in response, nods eagerly and pushes twitching hips up into his hand.

“Careful, pretty boy,” George warns, “that’s something you need to ask for and it looks to me like you’re not in the position-” George huffs a breath and Sapnap can tell from his voice that his jaw is clenched, tight, “to be talking much.”

Sapnap bites down on his fingers, pants as much as he’s able to, lets his hips fall and slows down, feels the friction lessen as precome drips over his fingers, slick. 

“I was going to have you explain yourself,” George says, moans softly, “but I think that can wait until I get there.”

Sapnap must make a face, because George laughs then, breathless, “Yeah, I was going to tell you earlier but you had more important things on your mind,” his voice drops, “Did I tell you to stop?”

He shudders, moans, moves his hand again but has to stop, pulls his fingers from his mouth and whines, “Close, Georgie, please,”

“Put those back, slut,” George hisses, “and keep going. You can afford to wait a while,” Sapnap whines, “in fact, you just moan for me when you get close again, my pretty boy, I’m gonna clean my hands off but I’m sure you’ll be loud enough for me to hear.”

Everything goes quiet aside from the sound of slick skin, and Sapnap’s breath, cold on the wet skin of his hand. He doesn’t slow, in case George is watching, and by the time he’s close enough to gasp, start a shaky moan, George’s voice is right back in his ear.

“Stop.”

Sapnap stops. 

“Good boy. Take your fingers out of your mouth.”

A line of saliva follows them, and George lets out a soft “Fuck,” as Sap licks his lips. 

"Please Georgie, please can I come, I've been so good George please," the words tumble out, tripping over one another, and then Sapnap is cut off, 

" _Have_ you been good?" 

"George, George no please-" 

"Have you been good, Sapnap? Don't you dare move that hand," George snarls, and Sapnap snatches his hand away from where he'd automatically started to move, "I asked you if you have been good. Do not lie do me," 

Sapnap feels tears well up in his eyes, so close it aches.

"No," he says. 

"No, you have not," George says, "and only good boys get to come, isn't that right, Sapnap?" 

"Please, George-"

"I asked you a question, Sapnap. Who gets to come?"

Sapnap pants a little, gathers himself and blinks, "Good boys," 

"That's right. And tell me, Sap, have you been a good boy?" 

The shame of it twists in his chest, and he squeezes his eyes shut against tears.

"No," he says. 

"Thank you Sapnap," George's voice is soft again, "for being honest with me. You only have to wait nine days."

"Nine days?"

"Until I get there. I'm gonna make you feel so good you cry," Sapnap shudders, "but until then, you're not allowed to come, okay?" 

He nods, "Okay."

"Good boy. Now go wash your hands, come back and get dressed, and I'll tell you about the plan."

"Okay, Georgie,"

"And Sapnap?" 

"Mm?" 

"I'm proud of you."

  
  


The days that follow are waking nightmares. Sapnap spends the next morning in bed, rutting desperately into his mattress while George threatens to choke him and then makes him squeeze himself tight rather than come. George wants him to break. 

And still, Sapnap can't stop thinking about the "daddy" thing. He doesn't mention it again, with how worked up George had gotten over it, but the ideas don't go away. 

It's not the Freud thing, Sapnap thinks, feels the guilt of it roll around in his gut, definitely more the idea of George taking care of him, of him being George's, completely. It does nothing to ease him. 

They don't talk about it, it never comes up when George brings him to the brink with harsh words and soft praise, pulls him right to the edge and then forces him to stop, but Sapnap can tell that he hasn't forgotten. George wouldn't forget something like that. 

By the fifth day, George has stopped calling to bring him to the edge, knowing Sapnap will only shake and sob and beg for relief. Instead he calls just to talk, just so that Sapnap can talk back, early in the morning for George, and late into Sapnap's night. It feels nice, this new thing they do together. And sometimes Sapnap falls asleep, but George laughs after, says it's alright, that it's cute, and Sapnap feels less rude for doing so. 

The eighth day, George calls him from the airport, 

"Alright, a few more hours' wait, and then you're mine."

"You're gonna need a nap, Georgie," Sapnap says, unable to fight the shiver that climbs up his spine with anticipation. 

"Fine, I'll have a nap then, and after that, I'll have you."

  
  


George does have a nap. 

He arrives, haggard and worn and beautiful, and throws his arms around Sapnap, kisses him right in the middle of arrivals, and God, Sapnap has missed this. George's hands are cold and his hair is greasy but he's holding onto Sapnap like one of them is going to try and run if he lets go. 

"I've missed you," he murmurs, voice quiet against Sapnap's lips. 

"Me too," Sapnap says, lays his forehead against George's, gently, "where are you staying?" 

George keeps his hand at the small of Sapnap's back, comforting, "I'll give you directions," and drags his suitcase, refuses to let Sapnap carry it for him. 

The drive is comfortably quiet, and George is half asleep for most of it. He lays a hand over Sapnap's on the gearstick and Sapnap feels his face warm, his chest fill with gentle pressure. 

George's hotel room is nothing fancy, comfortable and plain, to be his home for the next few days before he gets his bearings, stays with other people. He would've stayed with Sapnap, if not for the fact that he lived with his parents, and not for the first time, Sapnap wishes he had a space of his own. 

George washes his face in the hotel sink, murmurs, "I'll shower when I get up," before stripping down to his boxers and throwing himself on the bed. 

"Sleep with me," he says. 

Sapnap giggles, "Sure," and takes his own hoodie off, before curling around to face George, offering him a hand to hold, which he takes. 

"Sapnap."

"Yeah?"

George sounds muffled, words slurred with sleep, and Sapnap grins, "I've decided something."

"What have you decided?" 

"I've decided," he looks over Sapnap's shoulder, doesn't meet his eye, "that I'm okay with the whole daddy thing. Kind of like it actually. Anyway! Goodnight," 

"What? George-"

"No, goodnight, c'mere," And Sapnap is pulled against George's chest, head against his collar, as George's breaths slow, and his hand curls in Sapnap's hair, warm now, gentle. 

  
  


When Sapnap wakes the bed is empty, and he blinks, bleary-eyed at having slept too long. 

"George?" 

The sound of the shower turning on in the ensuite is accompanied by a, "I'm not gone, Sap, I'm here. Stay in bed." 

"Okay." 

He dozes for a few minutes, listens to the pattering of the water and the gentle sounds as George yawns, stretches and washes, warms the stiffness from his body. 

He emerges wrapped in a towel, and makes his way to the bed, where he leans down, presses his hand to Sapnap's cheek and their lips together, warm and smelling of hotel soap. 

"I believe I promised you something." 

Sapnap smiles against his lips, lets his eyes fall shut, 

"Please." 

"Fuck," George breathes, stares at Sapnap briefly before shifting his hand, pressing his thumb to Sapnap's lips, and Sapnap takes it in his mouth, opens his eyes to look at George while the pad of his thumb presses on Sapnap's tongue. 

"You have no idea what you do to me," he says, withdraws his thumb to spread a damp line down Sapnap's chin, "so well behaved for daddy, you did so well for so long."

"Da- Georgie, please," Sapnap shudders, gasps gently when George pulls the covers back, climbs over him to pull at the hem of his shirt. 

"Take this off, darling, it's okay, I can be daddy," he says, slots a thigh in between Sapnap's and rocks down slightly.

Sapnap whines. 

"That's it baby boy, I've got you." 

Something warm blooms in Sapnap, gentle and pulling and and he arches up, lets George pull his shirt from him, reaches his arms up and around George's neck and tilts his chin up, doesn't ask, but George kisses him anyway, lips soft and warm and hands gentle at his sides, pressing in just slightly as George sucks on his lower lip, licks into Sapnap's mouth and smiles when he moans, and pulls back. 

"You like me being your daddy, baby boy?" 

Sapnap nods. 

"Is that an answer?" 

"I- yes, daddy," 

"Good boy, thank you for waiting so long for me," George taps Sapnap's hip, smiles at him when he lifts them up, so that George can pull his boxers down, "It must have been so difficult," 

"Please daddy," Sapnap feels his eyes shut before he registers it, "wanted you so much," 

"Oh, baby boy, I'm here now," George dips low, presses his lips to Sapnap's collar and Sapnap shudders at the wet warmth of his tongue before he nips gently at the skin, shifts his hands to Sapnap's hips, "daddy's gonna make you feel so nice, you've been so good for me, haven't you?" 

Sapnap's fingers shake when he twists them gently into George's damp hair and takes a shuddering breath.

"Yes," he gasps, "I've been good," 

"I know you have," George's breath is hot against his neck, "because you know what's good for you," he kisses along Sapnap's throat, "most of the time." 

Sapnap feels George's thigh shift between his own, lets his head fall back against the pillow and sighs, clings to his back and his soft, dark hair.

"Daddy?" 

"Yes, pretty boy?" 

"Are you gonna fuck me?" 

George groans against his skin, bites down gently, 

"Yes," he murmurs, grinds down into the soft give of Sapnap's tummy, "yes, baby boy, I'm gonna fuck you until you cry," 

"God, please," Sapnap twitches, pushes up into George's thigh weakly before hands against his hips press him back down. 

"Be good for daddy, panda bear," George speaks right into his ear, and Sapnap whines. 

"Panda bear?" 

"Yeah," George grins, sucks on Sapnap's neck briefly, "you're my panda bear. You like it?" 

"Yeah, it's cute," 

"Good. Cute just like you." 

The warmth in Sapnap's chest expands and he grins, turns his head to kiss George's cheek when he pulls back, 

"Thank you daddy."

"Of course," George kisses him again, slow and deep and gentle, "anything for my panda bear," and Sapnap sighs, "I've been thinking about this a lot, over the last few days."

George's hand rises, and he runs the pad of his thumb along Sapnap's cheek. 

"Would you like to turn over for me, baby boy? I need to have a look in my suitcase really quick." 

Sapnap nods, "Okay," and waits for George to give him a soft, chaste kiss and rise before he rolls over, tucks his legs up underneath him and feels the pulling warmth in his gut as he arches his back, stretches his arms out in front of him and presses his face into the pillow. 

There is noise across the room, and then George's quiet footsteps and the shift of weight as he situates himself on the bed again. 

For a moment, there is silence, and then Sapnap shudders as George places a hand flat on the small of his back, murmurs, "My pretty panda bear," before leaning down over him and pressing a kiss over his spine. 

"You ready, baby boy?" 

Sapnap's voice is muffled in the pillow, and he has to shift a little lower to get his words out, pushing back slightly.

"Please daddy."

George kisses him again, rises and lets his hand trail down over Sapnap's skin. 

There is a sharp click, and then another. Sapnap tenses with anticipation, rolls his shoulders gently, wishes he could get any friction like this, and then there is pressure, not as cold as he'd imagined it would be, but wet, and insistent. 

"Please, daddy? Please?" 

"Please what, panda bear? You have to use your words with me or I won't know what you want, and you know I want to give you everything you want." 

"Put your fingers in me daddy? Stretch me out and pull me back on it and fuck me so good I can't think, please daddy!" 

George sighs, and Sapnap can hear it when he palms himself, raises his hips just to hear the breath hiss through his teeth, loves that he can make George want him so much just by asking for it. 

The stretch is wonderful after so long, pressure against him from the inside out, and George drapes himself over Sapnap's back, mouths at his shoulder blades, free hand trailing down his side and making him shudder, clench slightly around his fingers. 

"God, daddy, please," Sapnap rolls his hips back, "missed you so much, missed your fingers, so much better than mine, nobody fucks me like you."

George bites into his shoulder, then, and Sapnap gasps.

"Nobody fucks you _but_ me, ever. You hear me? You're mine." 

"Yes! Yes, yours daddy please, yours, just yours." 

"Just mine, mine to kiss," George's lips graze Sapnap's skin, fingers moving, widening, "mine to fuck," and Sapnap whines. 

"Please!" 

"You have no idea how much I missed you, panda bear," George's words are bitten into his skin between kisses, "touched myself thinking about you more times than I can count. Thinking about your thighs," he rumbles, grinds, hot and hard, against the back of Sapnap's thigh, towel long discarded, "thinking about your mouth. My beautiful panda bear, my perfect little whore." 

Sapnap moans into the sheets as George pushes in again, adds a third finger and laves his tongue over the hickey he's biting into Sapnap's back. 

George hums into his skin, presses in as Sapnap gasps, grinds back as best he can whenever George finds anywhere that makes him want to cry out and pushes, like he knows exactly what he's doing to Sapnap. 

"You think you can last until daddy fucks you, baby boy? Or do you want me to finger you until you come and then fuck you through the aftershocks?" 

"Fuck, fuck daddy please, make me come daddy please can I? Can I come, daddy-" 

George drives his fingers deep, rubs along every sensitive spot inside Sapnap and ruts against his ass, fingers spreading and stretching as he growls into Sapnap's back, "Yes, baby boy, come for daddy, and then you can sit on my cock and bounce for me, like a good boy," 

Sapnap cries out, and George reaches a hand down underneath him, almost trapped between his stomach and thighs, and grasps him, weeping and painfully hard, thumbs the head once, twice, drives his fingers in hard and Sapnap is spilling over his hand, pushing back on George's fingers and panting into the bed, one gentle, continuous moan, separated by sharp breaths. 

George withdraws his hand, pulls his fingers out, and Sapnap is pulled onto his knees, muscles shaking. George holds his hand out, over Sapnap's shoulder, almost dripping, "Clean this off for daddy?" 

Sapnap moans, lets his jaw drop and takes George's hand in both his own, licks a line over his palm, tastes bitterness, tastes sweat, feels George grind against his ass, impatient but controlled. 

Sapnap sucks on his fingers, licks in between, and moans while George huffs heavy breaths into the nape of his neck. 

"Fuck, panda bear, so good for daddy, I'm so proud of you. Take my fingers so well."

Sapnap feels George push his fingers in deep, against his tongue, and then draw them back to rest on his lips. 

"Fuck me daddy? I'm ready," he says, voice slightly hoarse, and George licks the space between neck and shoulder, hums,

"Yeah, baby boy, come turn around with me, and then you can sit back on daddy's lap."

Sapnap nods, and George's hand is gone, suddenly, and he feels alone enough to look back around, find George kneeling back, staring at him. 

"Daddy?" 

"I'm here, panda bear, why don't we move so that you can get comfy, hm?"

Sapnap nods, thoughts still slightly foggy, "Okay."

"Good boy," George shoves pillows onto the floor, sits back against the headboard and opens up his arms to Sapnap, who falls into them gratefully, kisses along his jaw and listens to George moan in his ear, "Come on up baby, daddy's gonna make you feel good now," and take hold of his hips, pull him in gently until he's almost flush with George, has to look down to kiss him. 

"Is daddy gonna fuck me now?" 

"Yes, panda bear, I am. Why don't you spread your pretty thighs and let daddy take care of you? Would you like that?"

Sapnap nods, "Yes, daddy," and lowers himself, feels the hot slick of George against him, the stretch as he guides himself in, easy and familiar and perfect, forcing shudders out of him as he twitches, overstimulated. 

"God, baby, you're so tight, so good for daddy," George kisses him, soft but deep, and places his hands on Sapnap's hips, grip just hard enough to sink in, fingers pillowed by his thighs, thumbs pressing into him where he's soft and sensitive.

George pulls, rocks Sapnap against him gently, and the movement inside makes Sapnap gasp, stifle a moan. 

"Feel good, panda bear?" 

"Please," Sapnap falls forward, wraps his arms around George's shoulders, face against his neck "feels good, daddy." 

George hums, rocks up into him with a gentleness Sapnap has trouble associating with George. George runs a hand down his back, kisses the side of his head, "That's it, let daddy take care of you, baby boy, you just look pretty and make your cute little sounds for me, tell daddy when you're having fun, okay?" 

Sapnap whines against George's skin, pulls himself as close as he can as Georges hands resituate themselves on his thighs and he feels his hips lifted, let back down, and the deep stretch of George inside him.

"Daddy," he moans, "please," 

"What is it, panda bear? You want me to pull you down on my cock? you want me to fill you up and fuck you deep so you dont have to worry about thinking about anything other than this? about saying anything other than my name?" 

"Yes! Yes, more daddy, please," 

George's grip tightens, and Sapnap feels his thighs tense underneath him as he clenches involuntarily. 

"Of course," George soothes, rubs circles into Sapnap's hips with his thumbs, "of course baby boy," before shifting back and pulling him up, almost all the way off, and then slowly pushing back inside, forcing a moan out of Sapnap as he mouths at George's shoulder. George huffs a breath into his hair, nips the top of his ear gently,

"That's it baby boy, keep singing for daddy, I love your voice," before pushing up into him again, hard. 

Sapnap gasps.

"Please!"

"Fuck, baby, yes, yes of course," and Sapnap is bounced, up and down through no action of his own, as George pants into his ear, fingers shifting to underneath his thighs to pull him up easier, get more of the way out before pulling Sapnap's full weight back down onto himself. Sapnap licks the sweat off of George's neck, kisses him softly there, curls shaky fingers at his back and whines almost continuously, broken by the force of being pulled back down onto George as he thrusts back up to meet him, pushing the breath from him every time.

There's nothing for him to do but cling, helpless, and let George grip his thighs, his ass, press up into him over and over, building that warmth in him up again, almost overwhelming, as he feels himself pressed, damp and slick, against George's stomach, hypersensitive and twitchy, thighs tensing whenever they're pressed together. 

"So good for me," George pants, "so good for daddy, my little panda bear. You sing so pretty. Come up and give daddy a kiss?" 

Sapnap shudders, clutches at his shoulders and pulls himself back far enough that George can press forward, catch his lips and pull him down so that Sapnap cries out and George can lick into his mouth, not pulling him up anymore, just rocking into him, rolling Sapnap's hips in his lap and humming against his tongue. 

"Lie back, baby boy," George shifts a hand to the small of Sapnap's back, "daddy's got you," and Sapnap does as he's told, feels his shoulder blades hit the bunched up covers as George chases his mouth, keeps them locked together. Sapnap lets his legs fall open, tangles a hand in George's hair and lets the other trail down to his chest, keeps his palm over George's heart as George shifts to push his thighs up, pulls out almost entirely before slowly bringing his hips flush with the backs of Sapnap's thighs again, trailing kisses down to his neck as he whines. 

"You're doing so well baby," George murmurs, "so proud of you,"

"More, daddy, please," Sapnap arches up, too far gone to hear his own voice cracking, hear the way George moans into his skin, pushing his thighs up toward his chest and rocking forward again, snaps his hips down, deeper with the new angle, and Sapnap throws his head back, cries out loud. George pushes his hand in between Sapnap's legs again, still messy with come, and wraps warm, gentle fingers around him while he fucks into him, slightly faster than before.

Sapnap feels his thighs tense, his toes curl, wants to lock his ankles behind George and pull him in tight, but George is keeping one of his legs pressed up toward his chest. 

"Please, daddy, I'm so close," he whines, surprised he can still make words, "please," 

"Gonna come, panda bear? Its okay baby, you come, I'm gonna fuck you right through it, you've been so good for daddy, you deserve it," 

Sapnap sobs, presses the back of his hand to his face, but George releases his thigh, laces their fingers and pushes his hand back into the bed as Sapnap wraps his legs around his back,

"None of that, baby boy. Wanna see your pretty face when you come for me," he coos, runs his thumb, slick, along a vein, and pushes in deep, and Sapnap is gone. 

George, true to his word, doesn't stop, and Sapnap feels himself clench down tight with aftershocks as George takes his hand away, drags his palm along his own thigh before tapping Sapnap's lips, directing him to open them, wordlessly. 

Sapnap's hips jerk with every movement George makes, and he claws uselessly at George's shoulders, nails too short to do any damage as George presses his fingers down, stares at Sapnap's lips stretch. Sapnap sucks on his fingers gently, and George's jaw drops as his hips snap forward. Sapnap whines, tongues the skin between George's fingers, only now noticing he's been crying, air cool against the tear tracks that lead back toward his temples. George's rhythm is slipping now, a little erratic but no less deep, no less perfectly positioned to drive the most shuddering, quacking aftershocks into Sapnap. 

"You suck on daddy's fingers so well panda bear, I love your pretty lips. Do you feel good baby boy?" 

Sapnap nods as well as he can, whimpers around George's fingers and arches into George's rapidly quickening thrusts.

"Fuck, baby, let me hear you," George pulls his fingers out with a wet noise that makes Sapnap twitch, lays his hand down gently at the base of Sapnap's throat and murmurs, "sing for daddy, panda bear."

Sapnap begs. He pulls a hand down from George's shoulders, lays it on top of George's, "Please daddy, I feel so good, love it when you fuck me, love it when you make me cry," he babbles, "love feeling you in me, when you take care of me." 

George has fallen silent aside from heavy breaths, eyes shut, and Sapnap takes the opportunity to pull his legs tight against George's hips, drive him forward, deep.

"I love you so much daddy," Sapnap whines, and George gasps, twitches, and Sapnap feels the heat bloom inside him, feels George fuck it into him, drag his hand down his chest and slowly drop forward until his face is down on Sapnap's neck, still rocking his hips, slower, slower, and then stops, places tender, messy kisses along Sapnap's collar and then his throat, before kissing his lips softly. 

They lie there a few moments, before George softens inside him, pulls out gently and sits up to watch Sapnap clench, watch the mess dribble out over his skin as he shudders. 

George lays himself down along Sapnap's side, cups his cheek and kisses him as he smiles, pliant and content. He feels weightless and pulled down all at once, like George has squeezed him into this space, perfectly fit to them both. 

George is looking down at him, propped up on an elbow, warm and loving and beautiful, softer than usual by no small measure, lips red and cheeks still pink. 

Sapnap blinks slowly, feels the last twitches of aftershock fade, and pulls his hand up to take George's, plays with his fingers, his neatly trimmed nails and his soft palms, before murmuring, "You're gonna need another shower." 

George smiles, shakes his head with a huff of laughter, "Oh, _I_ am, huh? Of course. I'm the messy one here," 

"Not my fault,"

"No, babe," George leans over, kisses Sapnap's forehead, "it's not your fault."

Sapnap smiles, kisses the back ot George's hand. 

"Hey, Georgie?"

"Yeah?" 

"Thank you," 

"For what?" 

"For this. For taking care of me." 

George scoffs, shrugs, but Sapnap can see the blush bloom on his skin. 

"S'nothing, if anything I should be thanking you," he babbles, "kind of sprung that one on you, with the whole-"

"I liked it," Sapnap says, "um- a lot."

"Yeah," George grins just a little lecherously, "I could tell." 

"Shut up, you liked it too!" 

"... I did." 

There is silence, for a moment, and George drops his hand down to trail his fingertips along the hickeys he left on Sapnap's collarbones. 

Sapnap smiles, shuts his eyes and tilts his head back,

"I don't know if I want this to be an all the time thing though,"

"No, I don't think so. It works for softer stuff but, I don't think it'd suit most of what we do."

"Mh," Sapnap nods, "besides, I like your name. I like moaning it when you fuck me." 

George makes a noise like he's choking, before leaning down and murmuring, "You want round two? Because that's how you get a round two," lips grazing the shell of his ear. 

Sapnap hums, stretches his arms out in front of him, "I want a shower," he says, and then giggles, "I don't think I can walk right now." 

"Oh yeah? Want daddy to carry you?" 

Sapnap grins, "Stop," shaking his head gently, " _can_ you even carry me?" 

George shrugs. 

"Only one way to find out." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well, its been a long time coming but heres ch2 for yall

"I bought you something." 

George isn't normally one for spontaneous gifts. He tends toward gifting experiences rather than objects, time and not things. Still, Sapnap perks up from the couch where he lies, down a spiral of youtube videos on adobe earthen house building. 

"You did?" 

"Yeah." 

George takes his coat off at the door, turns to smile at him, lips and cheeks painted pale pink with the cold, and this is why he agreed to do this, to stay with George for almost three months, as long as he'd have been in college, while his classes were online and he'd have the chance. The late nights aren't always convenient, but the lack of early starts, and having this, having George, more than makes up for it. 

"What is it?" he rises from the couch, shivers just a little as he stands on the cold floor, wanders toward the brown paper bag George is carrying. 

George raises an eyebrow, heads toward their bedroom and leaves the bag on the bed before taking off the jumper he has on over a tshirt.

"We're expecting a cold snap soon, and I know you never remember to put the heat on," he pointedly stares at Sapnap, who sticks out his tongue, making George smile, "so I got something to keep your forgetful ass warm. Think of it as a coming home present." 

And… coming home. Home with George. Sapnap smiles, feels his chest pull gently 

"I love you," he says. 

"You haven't even seen it yet." 

"No, not for this. Just- y'know… for you," Sapnap shrugs. 

George shakes his head, scoffs affectionately, "Just open it."

Sapnap keeps smiling at George as he reaches a hand into the bag, feels it sink down into something soft, fluffy and just slightly cold under his fingertips from being outside. He pulls it from the bag, lays it down onto the bed, clean white and deep black, bigger than anything else sapnap owns, and with little black ears sewn to its hood. 

Sapnap looks to George, who looks away, shrugs, face pink again, and not from cold.

"It's-"

"It's a panda bear! Thank you, Georgie!" 

"Yes, well," George looks at his socks, "it'll be warm at least," and Sapnap wraps his arms around him, presses his warm face to George's cold one. 

"I love it." 

Sapnap hears George exhale, feels the tension ease out of his shoulders slightly, and he melts into Sapnap's arms.

"Good," he says, "I'm glad."

Sapnap kisses his cheek. 

"Thank you."

"You said that already."

"I did." 

For a moment Sapnap holds on, savours the warmth of George against his chest, lets his head drop to his shoulder. He'll never get enough of this. Just having George where he can reach out and touch him, where Sapnap can smell the cheap kiwi shampoo they both use on him. Sapnap thinks if he tried hard enough, he could probably hear George's heartbeat like this. George's hands come up toward his back, and Sapnap shudders, purely out of how unused to this he still is, being held. George leans his head gently against Sapnap's, and god, Sapnap loves his voice when they’re close like this, when he gets a little quiet, a little gentle.

"I want you to be happy here," he murmurs.

"You make me happy."

"I try to."

George pulls back slightly, and Sapnap kisses him, chaste and sweet, "You do. You take care of me." 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." 

"You like it when I take care of you?" 

Sapnap nods and George's gaze shifts, warm and deep brown as he lifts a hand to Sapnap's cheek, runs the backs of his curled fingers along the curve of his face as Sapnap shuts his eyes.

"Me too, panda bear."

Sapnap smiles, feels the warmth of George before their lips are joined again, and he sighs as gently as he can as George's fingers trace a line down his neck, before he sets his palm on Sapnap's shoulder. 

"You gonna be daddy tonight?" he murmurs, feels George's thumb press gently into a fading hickey at the base of his throat.

"If you want," he says, and George shrugs, looks away, and Sapnap smiles. 

"I always want," he kisses George again, feels George's hand travel up into the hair at the back of his neck, fingers twirling strands, "but we gotta eat first. I don't wanna faint on you halfway through," George laughs against his lips gently, pulls away to look at him, expression warm. 

"Okay, panda bear, I'll start something, you put the heat on, yeah? It's freezing in here." 

George heads out toward the door and Sapnap lays a hand back down on the bed, fingertips sinking into the plush hoodie as he looks down at it, feeling his chest squeeze.

"We should just get takeout," he says.

"Babe," George says exasperated, "it's date night in two days' time, I want to do something nice." 

"I'll pay" 

"You will not,"

"I can! I got a big dono last time I went live." 

George shakes his head from out in the hall, tilts it back slightly. 

"Fine," he says, leveling him with a look, "but I'm not getting anything big," and Sapnap grins. 

"Yeah, sure." 

  
  


When Sapnap puts the hoodie on, it's plush against his skin, soft and warm and overlarge, hem reaching mid-thigh, pushed up when he sits on the bed, legs tucked up underneath him as he listens to the tap run in their bathroom. George brushes his teeth. Sapnap calls to him from the bedroom, “So what are we doing tonight, daddy?" and grins as he hears muffled choking. George laughs. 

"You can't just  _ do _ that, " he says, pointing a finger at Sapnap with toothpaste on his chin, "you're a menace!' 

Sapnap smiles, "Do what, daddy? What am I doing?" 

His guts twist warmly as George raises an eyebrow, smile sharpening as he wipes his face with the back of his wrist. 

"I think you know exactly what you're doing, panda bear, and I'm going to remind you what happens when you're a bad boy."

Sapnap swallows thickly, the bubbles in his chest and the twist in his lower body rising. He sits back slightly, leans against the headboard and watches George watch him, gentle but firm. 

"Sorry, daddy," he says, "I don't want to be bad," 

"No," George shakes his head, smiles softly, makes his way closer "of course you don't baby boy, you're always good for daddy, aren't you?" 

He stands at the foot of the bed, and Sapnap nods, shuffles toward him when he gestures, lets George cup either side of his face with warm, clean hands. 

"You want to be good for me?" 

"Yes," Sapnap nods again. 

"You want to make me happy?" 

"Yes," 

"You want to put that pretty mouth of yours to better use than being a brat?" 

"Please," Sapnap shuts his eyes, shudders gently. 

"There's my good boy," George smiles, runs his thumb along Sapnap's lips, "why don't you get down off the bed and daddy can grab a pillow for your knees, so you don't get bruises again," George's hands withdraw, and Sapnap blinks slowly, feels as though he's been poured full of hot liquid, movements languid and mind slowed. 

"Okay daddy," he says, surprised by how quiet his voice sounds, and pulls his legs out from under himself, joins George at the foot of the bed where George smiles at him, places a soft, chaste kiss on his lips before setting a pillow down on the carpet. 

"Down for daddy, baby boy?" his voice makes Sapnap warm, and he sinks to his knees as George sits on the bed, hands splayed out on his own thighs, deceptively steady. 

Sapnap likes to look up at him like this, to watch George's pink lips curl and feel his fingers in his hair. It feels right, like he's meant to be here. 

"Ready, panda bear?" 

"Please, daddy?" 

George runs his fingertips along Sapnap's jaw, and he tilts his head back when George leans down, kisses him again. 

"Go ahead, pretty boy," he says, "but no hands. Hands stay here," and pulls Sapnap's hands up to rest on either of his thighs, and Sapnap can feel him, warm, through the flannel of his pyjama pants. Sapnap noses his way forward, mouths at the fabric and sighs, presses his face against the firm heat beneath the seam and feels George's hand come to rest in his hair, neatly trimmed nails against skin at the nape of his neck. Sapnap whines, pushes closer to close his lips over the tip, outlined against George's thigh, licks wetly at the fabric and hears George hiss gently, "Fuck," and curl his fingers. Sapnap smiles, hums, and drags his teeth over the wet patch softly before licking again, reveling in the pull of his hair as George's thighs twitch under his palms. 

He lays his tongue flat over George, licks until the patch of dark fabric covers almost the entire length of him, mouths the tip again and sucks gently, presses his own hips forward to get some friction against the bedframe.

George takes pity on him then, shakes his head and murmurs, "Can't sleep in these," with a grin before pulling the pyjama pants off, thrown in the approximate direction of the laundry hamper. Sapnap smiles up at him, and George pushes stray hairs back from his face, playful, "much better." 

Sapnap smiles, moves back in to wrap his lips around George properly, tastes the familiar skin and slight bitterness, clean and warm and heavy on his tongue as George reaches up into his hair again with a sigh, pulls gently, and Sapnap whines. 

"Love your mouth so much, baby," George breathes, fingers twitching and Sapnap knows he's struggling not to grab and pull, licks along the underside before letting his jaw hang slightly, dipping down to take George as deep as he can, feels the uncomfortable pressure at the back of his throat, shoves his nose into George's hip all the same, listens to George groan as his eyes begin to water. If Sapnap could pull he would, grab George's hips and drag him up so he'll get the picture, but as it stands all he can do is swallow around George, hollow out his cheeks and wait until George shudders, pulls him back until the tip is resting on his tongue, where Sapnap kitten licks and watches George's face as he gasps and trails his thumb down Sapnap's cheek. 

"You want daddy to fuck your pretty mouth?" he asks, voice just slightly ragged, and Sapnap whines, nods with his lips still closed, sucks gently and George's thumb pushes at the seal, makes its way in, along the soft inside of Sapnap's cheek, "God, panda bear, you make daddy so happy," he says, before curling his hand in the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling Sapnap's head back before pushing in, deep, and Sapnap's eyes flutter shut as he focuses on relaxing his jaw, his throat.

George's thumb pulls at his lip and Sapnap can feel the saliva start to drip down over his chin.

He hums as well as he can around George, feels the hand in his hair tighten as the pressure reaches his throat and George moans, runs his fingers along Sapnap's neck before splaying, palm down against his skin. Sapnap swallows and is pulled in, breathless, and George begins to move. Sapnap does his best to catch breaths when he can, feels tears and spit drip down his face and neck and George's fingers, feels George's grip tighten, feels himself swallow over and over, overwhelmed, and George curl over him in response. 

"Fuck, baby boy," he hisses, "so good for daddy," and Sapnap chokes slightly before reigning in the feeling, concentrates, lets George take. 

George takes pity, moves so that his leg is between Sapnap's, murmurs, "You wanna get off baby? Come press up against my leg, let daddy help you out." 

The friction is wonderful, if inadequate, and Sapnap grinds down into George's leg, smears precome on his shin and whines despearately whenever George lets him get a breath in. 

George pants above him, movements becoming erratic, and snarls, "Gonna let daddy come down your pretty throat, aren't you panda bear?" and pulls Sapnap almost all of the way off to look up at him, nod as well as he can and Sapnap looks up through blurry, teary eyes, and sucks, and George's jaw drops and Sapnap feels the hot, bitter rush, fucked down his throat and George pushes back in, spilling over like his saliva, like tears, dripping like he drips onto George's ankle, holds himself steady and swallows as best he can and doesn't stop even as George stills. 

George pulls out with a slick pop, pushes his thumb back into Sapnap's mouth and just watches him a moment, watches him blink away tears and lick the pad of his thumb gently, panting and holding onto his thighs. 

"God, panda bear," he says, "look at you. You're so beautiful," and slides his thumb out, smears the mess on Sapnap's chin up, back into his mouth, and Sapnap shuts his eyes, takes what he's given. 

When George is finished, he taps his fingers on Sapnap's shoulder gently, murmurs, "up," and Sapnap rises, is pulled up into George's lap. 

"Thank you, panda bear," George smiles, runs his clean hand through Sapnap's hair and Sapnap smiles. 

"Thank  _ you, _ daddy," he whispers, blinks when all that comes out is a breathy croak. 

George's eyes widen. 

"Aw, sweetheart, you've lost your pretty voice! Gonna have to fuck some nice moans out of you soon, see if we can't find it again," and Sapnap shudders, smiles. 

George runs his fingers through Sapnap's hair again, catches his hood and pulls it up, before giving him a soft smile.

"My panda bear," he murmurs, just barely kisses the tip of Sapnap's nose, "You should get on the bed, on your knees, and put your hands on the headboard for me darling."

George lets him up, taps his ass gently as he shuffles over the covers, places his hands, almost completely covered in the hoodie, over the headboard. Sapnap arches his back slightly, spreads his thighs and feels the soft fabric shift against him. 

"You look good like that," George says, voice warm, "might have to keep you there a while." 

Sapnap hums gently, presses forward so that he can lean, cheek against his wrist rather than rely on his arms to keep him from falling forward. He'd have ended up this way eventually anyway. There is a brief wait, but Sapnap just feels himself sink into his own head, into that comforting feeling of surrender, of deference and the urge to appease. He feels George's hands slip under the hem, up over his ass and along his back as he shudders, pushes himself back slightly as George spreads his fingers out, splayed over his skin, and presses a kiss onto the small of his back. 

"Please, daddy," Sapnap murmurs, voice muffled.

"Of course," he can feel George's voice in his core, "of course, baby boy, anything you like." 

George must've been warming up the lube, because when he presses his finger up and into Sapnap, there's no chill, no sensation of cold wetness, just melting, gentle pressure, and Sapnap moans raggedly, feels George huff a laugh against his back, before trailing his free hand around Sapnap's ribs to thumb his nipple gently. 

"Feel good?" 

Sapnap nods, brushes the hair from his face and hums, straightens his arms out to push back again, grind back onto George's fingers, spreading and smearing more warm lube over him, letting some run down his thighs.

George withdraws his hand from inside the hoodie, places it on the headboard alongside Sapnap's own. Sapnap has always loved his hands, long and graceful, pale and delicate but strong, beautiful beside his own. George rubs the soft fabric with the pad of his thumb, works a third finger into Sapnap.

"Look at you and your little panda bear paws," he says lowly, voice close enough to Sapnap's ear to make him shiver, "so cute for daddy," Sapnap shudders. 

“Please, daddy,” he murmurs, pushes back into the stretch, “please,” 

“Yeah? You want daddy to fuck you, baby boy? Want me to grab those pretty hips of yours and make you scream?" 

_ "Please!"  _

George hums behind him, withdraws his fingers, "Take your hands down sweetheart, you're not going to be able to hold yourself up there for long,"

The emptiness aches, but Sapnap sighs and moves back slightly, places his hands on the sheets. George places his clean palm between his shoulder blades, "Down we go, panda bear, good boy," and pushes Sapnap so that his face meets the pillow, only his hips raised as he grasps the pillowcase in front of him. 

When he moans it's muffled to near nothing by the fabric. 

"Good boy," George says, and Sapnap feels a hand trail up his back, from tailbone to the nape of his neck, under the hoodie, and then back down as George grinds against his ass gently, doesn't press in yet but still Sapnap whines, "C'mon daddy, fuck me, I've been so good, please," and George laughs gently, hands coming to rest either side of his hips. 

"You want it panda bear?" 

"Yes," Sapnap can hear the grin in George's voice as he presses forward, catches on his rim and he jerks back, moans. 

"Oh, really? You want to beg me for it?" 

Sapnap nods into the pillow before George's hand comes up, pulls the hood back, "Cant see you like that darling," he says, "now beg for daddy to fill you up like a good boy." 

George presses up against him, so close Sapnap could almost push back and have him inside, but he doesn't. He lets out a whimper and lets his chest fall a little flatter to the sheets, arching his back, "Please daddy, fuck me, fill me up, make me scream, fuck me, please, please! I need you, daddy, please!" 

George grinds down hard, and the extra lube sounds obscene between them. 

"Fuck, baby," he groans, "how can I say no to that?" and Sapnap feels the press, the stretch, the pull, the heat, and George's perfect hands dig into the meat of his hips as he moans, muted and deep in his chest, pulls Sapnap back gently until they're flush together, George's breaths hot against the back of his neck. Sapnap is panting now, feels George everywhere and in everything, pushing his hands forward to brace against the headboard as he sighs breathily. Sapnap makes a weak attempt to push his hips back, and George's grip tightens, harsh suddenly as he snarls, "Wait," and nips his ear gently. Sapnap whines and stills, "good boy," George presses his face against Sapnap neck, runs his lips over the thin skin, "relax darling," he murmurs, and Sapnap shudders at the sensation, clenches down involuntarily as George takes a hissing breath, keeps himself and Sapnap still as Sapnap makes a concerted effort not to twitch, "relax. That's it, there we go, there's my good boy."

"Please, daddy," Sapnap breathes, and he feels George pull back, an intake of breath as he rises from his neck, and then sharp, hot pain as George bites down, followed by wonderful, overwhelming warmth as he slams their hips back together. 

Sapnap gasps, whines, "Yes, yes, please," as George draws back again, sets a bruising pace as he pants into Sapnap's neck, licks what will definitely be a bruise by tomorrow. 

Sapnap lets his back arch, chest falling toward the mattress and moaning as George's hands push, shove the hoodie up his back and he drags his nails along Sapnap's sides. Sapnap moans, shivers and George groans into the space between his shoulderblades as Sapnap's insides flutter, squeeze around him. 

"Fuck, panda bear," he kisses Sapnap's spine, "you're so perfect for daddy," and Sapnap can only moan, air pushed from his lungs with each impact as George fucks him, warms him from the inside out, deep and hard and huffing hot, wet breaths into his skin. 

Sapnap presses back as much as he's able, whines "More," and George pulls him up, rising from his position pressed along Sapnap's back to sigh, lean tilt his head back as he pants and drives forward, hard and fast. Lube and sweat drips, slick, down Sapnap's inner thighs and he rolls his hips back to hear George moan and feel his fingers press, just this side of painful, into the meat of his hips. 

"Fuck," George snarls, releases a hip to thread his fingers through Sapnap's hair, pushes so that his face is shoved into the sheets, before tugging harshly, and Sapnap cries out, feels his thighs shake as George bottoms out over and over. 

"More, more daddy more, please, please! Gonna come daddy" he's babbling now, more noise than words, and George's grip shifts as he pulls Sapnap's head back by his hair, rhythm steady. 

"What was that baby boy?" 

"M'gonna come," Sapnap whines, long and drawn out and George laughs. It should be warm, but Sapnap knows better. 

"You're not gonna do  _ anything _ until you ask daddy nicely, Sap, you know that." 

Sapnap's jaw drops as George pushes deep, "Oh, fuck," he sobs, voice cracking, words tumbling over one another until unintelligible, "please daddy, let me, please, I need it! I'm yours I'm yours forever, I love you so much, George, fuck me daddy, make me come make me cry, I was so good, please,  _ please!" _

George doesn't slow, but reaches a hand around to grip Sapnap firmly, lowers himself so that he's right behind Sapnap's ear. 

"You always beg so pretty panda bear," he murmurs, and Sapnap whines, preens at the praise and begins to stroke in time with his thrusts, "now come for daddy." 

Sapnap presses back, tries desperately to turn his head, to reach, and George licks into his mouth sloppily as he spills over, shuddering and whining, tears streaming down his chin as his vision whites out. 

There is time that Sapnap loses. He slowly begins to understand that he is facedown on the bed, that George is gently rolling his hips still, and that he is lying in his own come. 

His hips quake as he struggles to stay upright, thigh muscles seizing and he sighs, twitches as George fucks him through it. 

"You okay, baby?" 

Sapnap lets out a muted moan, and George giggles, slows, and gently pulls out. 

Sapnap whines in askance, lifting his head slightly, and George giggles, "You're so out of it," he murmurs, gentle, and tucks flyaway hairs back away from Sapnap's face, "my cute little bear." 

Sapnap wiggles happily, and George grins. His free hand makes its way to the curve of his ass, inbetween his legs and George rubs his fingers, slick with lube and Sapnap's come, against the soft skin. George hums appreciatively and Sapnap sighs back. 

"You mind if I fuck your pretty thighs little bear?"

Sapnap nods, murmurs something even he can't make sense of as it leaves his mouth, and George huffs a laugh. 

"This," he says, voice gentle, "will not take long. Just press them together for me, baby boy, cross your- yes exactly like that, so good for daddy." 

Sapnap feels like he's floating, murmurs into the bedspread as George pushes in, slick and soft and hot, brushing up against him as he rolls his hips, and Sapnap squeezes his thighs together, tight as he can. George groans, and pulls Sapnap in closer as he moves, enough for Sapnap to feel, to twitch and shudder over, pulled back into aftershocks, but not enough to push into overstimulation while he's sensitive. 

"I love this," he hisses, and Sapnap sighs, "love when I- when I can take care of you." 

George swears gently, hips stuttering, "I love you so much, you know?" he babbles, "Don't get to tell you enough but, fuck, I do. And this-" he halts, gasps, "and if I can make you happy, if I can just- let you know some way, cause I- cause saying it- oh, fuck, Sap- I just- need you to know, need to show you." 

Sapnap nods, face pressed into the sheets still and hopes George notices, manages to sigh, to push sound from his lips as George's rhythm falters and he moans, thrusts once more, twice, and presses himself all along Sapnap's back as warmth blooms between his thighs, sticky and spreading as George's hips slow, and then stop as he pants into Sapnap's neck. 

A moment passes, and Sapnap gathers the wherewithal to reach a hand back, twine his fingers with George's.

"I love you too," he slurs, "and I know."

"I want to say it more often." 

"You show me," Sapnap shrugs, "I don't mind it." 

George sighs against his skin, "Well I'm going to try to say it more anyway," he says, and Sapnap grins. 

"Say what, sorry?" 

"Fuck off," George giggles, before his voice softens, "I do though." 

Sapnap hums, pulls their joined hands up to kiss the back of George's and smiles. George slides off of him, still pressed to his side, and Sapnap raises his head to look at him, post-orgasm gentle and cheeks pink. 

He smiles, and then becomes aware of the warm, sticky mess inside the hoodie. 

"Oh," Sapnap frowns, rolls onto his side and picks at the soggy, tacky fabric, feels it peel away from the skin of his tummy, "gross. Sorry, George," 

George grins, "It's fine, just take it off." 

"Didn't even last a day, huh?" 

"We'll wash it," George shrugs, lays an arm over Sapnap's chest, bare now. 

"Besides," he murmurs, "can't have it keeping you warm all the time. That's my job." 

**Author's Note:**

> also i illustrated it but ao3 wont let me put the fuckin image in the fic unless i post it and i am not posting it kfdhskjdfk  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Wr5bmis8cCPpsLeJVJB5lCyGPRN_OdaZ7O3NeQ0jvAU/edit?usp=sharing


End file.
